1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of testing the network quality in mobile wireless networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to the known state of the art, essentially two types of network quality tests are performed by each operator of a mobile wireless network. In one, purely technical measurements are made with automatic, stationary, or mobile systems or test mobile stations, an example being QVoice from Ascom. In the other, subscriber tracking/inquiries by the network operator are made at periodic intervals regarding the network quality as perceived by the subscriber.
In subscriber inquiries regarding the network quality, however, there is the problem that the perception of the customer or subscriber is usually influenced by subjective factors such as the image of the network operator, advertising, and peer pressure, among others, and thus, the network operator does not receive an objective evaluation of the actual network quality, but instead receives a more or less false evaluation.
A primary purpose of this invention is to provide a method of testing the quality of mobile wireless networks which rules out subjective influences as much as possible in the evaluation of quality.
This invention is characterized in that a number of test subscribers are equipped with mobile wireless terminals, each of which is assigned a special telephone number, and each test subscriber can communicate over a mobile wireless network selected individually from a quantity of multiple mobile wireless networks. The selected mobile wireless network is kept anonymous with respect to the test subscriber and is changed at certain intervals, and a prompt determination of the network quality perceived by the subscribers is implemented.
The advantage of this invention is that due to the anonymization of the mobile wireless networks, it is possible to capture the direct customer perception of the network quality, excluding subjective influences, such as image, advertising, and peer pressure, among others. In addition, the method according to this invention combines the advantages of the traditional methods of quality testing, that is, objective measured data acquisition and feedback from the subscriber""s standpoint, and at the same time it eliminates most of their disadvantages, such as the feedback of a conversation quality evaluated xe2x80x9cby machinexe2x80x9d and the effect on the customer feedback by the image of the network operator and advertising.
The method according to this invention for testing mobile wireless networks is characterized by:
anonymized networks;
regular changing of networks; and
prompt acquisition of impressions as to network quality through regular interviews.
Anonymization of the mobile wireless networks can be accomplished according to this invention by selectively:
blocking certain telephone number ranges to suppress operator-specific announcements (conversely: allowing only preselection ranges 02xx through 09xx);
blocking operator-specific quick-dial numbers;
suppressing terminal-specific technical features which cancel the blocking;
blocking display with the automated information from the network operator and service providers;
suppressing the automatic/manual network dialing (conversely: preset network selection);
blocking features such as SMS (MO, MT, CB) with which one""s own telephone number can be read out or displayed; or
changing the calling card profiles with the following services: only domestic telephone; no international roaming coming or going; no mailbox; no fax/data service; no SMS; permanent identification suppression CLIR (calling line identification restriction); no call forwarding; blocking 1-800/1-900 numbers.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the reachability of the respective test subscriber via a virtual telephone number assigned to him personally is ensured during the entire testing period. There is call forwarding of these virtual telephone numbers to operator-specific calling card/telephone numbers (SIM card numbers), that is, to a certain mobile wireless network. When changing the mobile wireless network, there is a cyclic exchange of operator-specific calling cards/telephone numbers with appropriate adaptation of the call forwarding. Another possibility is to perform the exchange of the identical and possibly sealed mobile wireless terminals including the respective calling cards, for example, during regular equipment maintenance, and thus in a manner that is not trackable for the test subscriber.
A central neutral interview office (agency) is preferably established so that a daily, weekly, or monthly polling and hotline consultation of test subscribers can be performed. The acquisition, processing, and analysis of the results likewise take place through this agency or another one.
In the tracking of the test subscribers, supplementary questionnaires are used, such as a daily, weekly, and monthly questionnaire (after changing networks) and a concluding questionnaire at the end of the test.